Eric's First Year Friends at Camp Idylic
Eric's First Year Friends at Camp Idylic (Resource List - Author) * Narth * Owar * Wintsun * Limbur * Naxwax * Azey * Galmy * Olia ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Azey actually was called Azey Azey Azeytytalitonitusiviy and he was from Oromarl. Most had problems saying his name. even the instructors called him as we did Az-Az. Oromals had humanoid characteristics, meaning he had two arms, legs and a head with the usual sensory organs but due to their size, about two heads taller than me and known body strength as well as their gray greenish skin, pronounced lower jaw Terrans often called them Orcs. * Naxwax came from Oromal as well, but he belonged to a subspecies similar but twice the size of Azey. Needless to say that his name was a similar word monster so Naxwax was all anyone remembered. * Galmy was a female from Maltyr. She was almost human, had really long black hair, black eyes and her skin was white as deep frost snow. Her body was extremely thin and fragile looking and she appeared to be no older than maybe 15, despite the fact she was almost 60 years old in standard years. She was very quiet and appeared to always like a nervous animal that was about to run at the slightest sign of trouble. * Owar was a sickly looking human from a Terran colony world at the galactic rim area. He was quite intelligent but I wondered why they let him into the Navy or why he wasn't treated for his conditions. His skin reminded me of dull dirty yellow candle wax; his eyes were sunken deep into the skull and had a reddish color. He explained to me that his appearance was due to a not entirely successful genetic tailoring, to make the colonists of his world more adapted to their new home. On his planet, they lived underground for many generations and they farmed mushrooms of many different kinds. * Wintsun's home world was like Nilfeheim one of the earliest planets Terrans migrated to, after the Galactic Awakening of Earth. And just like Erikson led his followers of the Viking movement to a new world to live according to their own rules, Alice Brown, of a militant communist and back to nature group led colonists to Sunflower, as Wintsun's home world was called. Local conditions and genetic alternations with plant DNA made their skin green and allowed them to absorb light and turn it into nourishment via photosynthesis. * Limbur came from a world with triple the standard gravitation. His muscles and bones where denser and made him quite strong under one grav conditions. * Olia. She came from Europa a moon in the Sol system and had the typical arrogant attitude of Terrans (All planet and moon colonies in the sol system considered themselves to be Terran.). She wore her hair short and used holo-dye making it sparkle and change color depending on the light source. Category:Lists Category:GC Writers Resources